


Centerfold

by Astro_Break



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gay Panic, Gen, Humor, Julian definitely knows what's going on, Not Beta Read, Other Marina are briefly mentioned but they don't have to much plot significance, POV Third Person Limited, Slice of Life, Snippets, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: It's a lovely morning in Poseidon's Domain, and you are a horny servant to the Sea God, Poseidon
Relationships: Siren Sorrento & Julian Solo | Poseidon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Everyone (Mainly Sorrento) is gay for Julian
> 
> This was written in maybe an hour so it's not great, but I had a laugh over it  
> I have no self control, help

"I bet that I can make half the Generals stop functioning for a while day."

Sorrento raised an eyebrow over his milk, giving Kasa the best skeptical look he could. "I don't believe you." He declared, seeing the mug down.

"Well, how much are you willing to pay to see if I can do it?" Kasa countered, thin eyebrows waggling provocatively. Or it would be provocative if Kasa wasn't so malnourished. They were working on that.

Sorrento took a moment to think about that. "50 drachmae." He settled, meeting Kasas challenge head on. He didn't want to lose too much if he ended up proven wrong.

"Boo, no fun." Kasa childishly taunted. "But you have a deal."

Finishing off his milk, Sorrento smirked and went to bed, confident that Kasa couldn't possibly follow through with his claim.

\---

Sorrento was woken up the next day with his bedroom door being viciously kicked open. There, in all his godly glory stood Julian, wearing nothing but the tightest pair of trousers Sorrento ever had the pleasure of seeing on the young heir's hips. Julian quickly strode over to the suddenly very awake Sorrento, bracing his weight on his arms as he leaned over dangerously close.

"Sorrento, do you know where all my clothes went?" He inquired, his endlessly blue eyes shining with amusement. "My wardrobe is curiously void of any fabric, save for these pants."

Sorrento's throat grew dry as his eyes landed on Julian's well-endowed assets, eyes wandering down of their own accord, following the sinful dips of his hips down to- okay nope. Sorrento.exe has gone offline.

"I-i'm not sure, Julian." He finally stammered out, forcing his eyes back onto the others' unfairly handsome face. "Kasa was the one in… charge…. Scheiße." Sorrento rued the day Kanon set up a chore schedule, allowing Kasa the opportunity to pull this deviously wonderful plan off.

A chuckle drew Sorrento out of his internal rant as Julian lifted one hand to delicately cover up the wide smile on his face. "Kasa was what?" He asked, poorly suppressing another wave of laughter.

Forcing his traitorous blush down, Sorrento cleared his throat. "Kasa did the laundry last night. If anyone knows what happened, it'll be Kasa." He squeaked out, eyes wandering down to the slight bob of Julian's Adam's apple before they snapped back up. Not now, gay thoughts.

Julian laughed again, the harmonic twinkle far outshining anything Sorrento could ever dream of producing. "Well, I'll have to ask Kasa what has become of my clothes hm?" He winked, finally standing back up properly. "Your help has been much appreciated, my Siren." Sorrento swallowed a pleased shudder at the nickname, a small tingle running down his spine. Words should not be so potent, yet Julian still found a way to weaponize them to their greatest potential. 

The man in question finally stepped back and Sorrento allowed himself a small sigh of relief. His mile a minute beating heart was starting to become unhealthily fast, and if Julian didn't leave soon, there might be the very real possibility of Sorrento's heart overworking itself. That would be a very embarrassing way to die. To Sorrento's horrified delight, instead of leaving, Julian raised his arms above his head, allowing a glimpse of those god sculpted muscles pulling taut as he stretched. Making a filthy sound of satisfaction as his joints popped, Julian beamed and wiggled his fingers in some semblance of a goodbye wave, sashaying out the door while giving Sorrento a magnificent view of his accentuated ass.

Poseidon so help him, Julian Solo would one day end up killing Sorrento and his poor gay heart by simply existing.

There was a loud wolf whistle from the hallway and a choked sputter as Sorrento assumed that the other Marina had begun to wake up and witness the unstoppable force that was Julian Solo in nothing but tight pants. Even by the time he had calmed his racing heart to an acceptable speed, Sorrento found himself unable to focus on the day's work. And judging by Baian's bite swollen lips, Io shamelessly and blatantly checking Julian out at every moment he could, and Kanon straight up pushing Julian into his room and throwing a jacket over him, Sorrento was sure he wasn't the only one.

Well fuck. He'd have to pay up, wouldn't he?


End file.
